Monster
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Karin is furious that Ginjou blinds her brother. She wants to get her own back for it. She seeks him out to get revenge.


Karin eyes widened at the sight in front of her. She hugged her brother as he couldn't see the sight. In fact he had no sight. He sat on the floor like a teddy bear while she kneeled on the floor in between his legs as she hugged him. He managed to stumble his way home without getting knocked over by a car. He could only feel his sister's body as she hugged him. He could hear her crying into his shoulder. He felt the tears as they dropped onto his shirt. Karin was shocked that some bastard had taken his sight from him. The soul society had taken his powers from him and didn't even drop in and visit him. He did a lot for others and didn't deserve to be treated that way. The world is cruel to try to nice people.

"Who did this to you, I'm going to kill him!" She growled. If he could see her, her face was all dark. She had Ichigo's famous scowl on. Her eyes became small as she focused on killing someone. Or just beating the crap out of them would do. "Tell me! I'm going to kill him," Ichigo held his furious sister. He figured out that since he had always protected her it was her turn to protect him.

"I'm not letting you get hurt by him," Karin slapped Ichigo in the face. He was taking back by her action. He would of never saw his sister hitting him. She was too young to be brought into his problems. "Karin, please calm down," he wrapped his arms around her body to try and calm her down.

"There is no way I'm letting him blind you and get away with it," he felt Karin leave him.

"Remove the necklace!" Karin had sensed his pressure and grabbed her shoes and jacket and rushed down the street.

Her feet pounding against the pavement as she ran. She weaved in between the crowds. Running down alleyways and sides streets as they were much quicker. She closed her eyes and locked onto his spiritual pressure. She was badly gasping for air but she had to persevere to get revenge for her brother. She was still pissed of at the soul society for ditching him.

She ran up the stairs of the abandoned hotel and knocked the door down. She stood in the doorway with all eyes on her. She was badly panting. Sweat was running down her face and legs. Jackie stared at her but she really didn't care. Yukio looked up from his game and stared at her. She managed to kick down the door and she looked so week and fragile.

"Excuse me miss, please don't wreck the place. I have to pay for it," he complained to her but Karin didn't even listen to him. She was busy locating the spiritual pressure of the bastard.

"Which one of you is Ginjou?" The said male put his hand up. Karin scanned him from head to toe. His white vest top which wasn't white anymore was ripped in several places. His black trousers her scuffed at the bottom and ripped at the knees. His slick back hair, strands were falling across his chiseled face. "Your dead," she whispered then rushed over to him, she first grabbed his necklace and yanked it off his neck leaving a red mark around his neck. She tossed it to the other side of the too.

They were all quite shocked when she forced him to the floor. Her spiritual pressure flared up as began to wrestle with him. They knew there was going to be a hollow attack soon. They didn't even know who she was. They didn't realise she had a strong amount of spiritual pressure.

She sat on his waist as she punched his face. The others were shocked that she was so violent also the fact that she had taken the necklace off. Ginjo tried to hurt her but she forced his arms back and repeatedly punched him. She was an animal. The attacks were so powerful that he was grunting in pain. He saw in her eyes that she was a pissed of female.

"What's the meaning of this?" Jackie asked as she stayed comfortable in her seat. "Who is the girl?"

"You monster! You blinded my brother. I'm going to kill you," Ginjou pushed Karin of him. He stood up and wiped the blood away from his mouth. He didn't realise that she could pack a punch. Her knuckles were badly bleeding. The blood dropped down her fingers. Karin smirked and cracked her knuckles. Ginjou ran forward towards her, Karin grabbed his wrist and kicked his shin. He fell to floor with a thump. Usually she couldn't take a man his size down but she was furious so she could over power him. Karin was about to kick him in the head but two power full arms managed to get her in a full nelson. Karin began to kick but it was futile.

"What is the big idea, here?" Karin recognised the voice, it was Toshiro. She looked in the mirror to see that she was being held by Renji. Karin began to start squirming again but Byakuya placed a Bakudō on her. It was only 'sai' but it still held her still. "I'll ask again. What's going on?"

"That bastard on the floor, blinded Ichigo. He has to be killed," Renji tossed Karin over his shoulder and walked out the room with his captain, captain Hitsugaya and captain Zaraki in front of him and Ikkaku and Rukia at the side of him. Karin had stopped squirming and allowed Renji to carry her. Rukia saw the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "I have to do something. No way he can treat Ichigo like that," Rukia nodded and followed Toshiro to Ichigo's house. Ikkaku noticed the amount of hollows and rushed to go fight them. It was going to be child's play for him.

When they got inside, Renji placed Karin on the couch beside her brother. She lay there upset as they had blinded her own brother. When they walked inside they saw Ichigo trying to find the couch, Rukia had guided him to sit on the couch. Karin touched his face as soon as she was free from the Sai. He slowly touched her face, trying to check if it was really her.

"Your friends are here?" She quietly whispered to him. She leaned down and rested her head on his lap.

"Who?"

"Rukia and Toshiro. Some red head, a baldy, a man with long black hair. Looks like he has stick up his ass and a scary looking guy. Very broad," Ichigo sniggered at the descriptions of his friends.

"Oh you mean, Renji, Ikkaku, Byakuya and Zaraki," Byakuya scowled at his description. Ichigo stroked her hair to calm her down. "She's not hurt is she?"

"No, she's not injured. From what we saw, she was winning," Ichigo smiled at Toshiro's words. The thought of his little sister winning against Ginjou was amusing. She was his sister indeed. Fiery, strong and quick-willed. He was scared that if they hadn't arrived, she could of been killed or would of been a killer of man. He was glad that she was still pure, living in the wretched world. Sometimes being blind to it all is a bliss.

* * *

** AN: I hoped you like the little drabble. Please review and tell me what you think. I love to think Karin and Ichigo have a strong relationship due to the mums death.**


End file.
